


The Final Sermon

by Gale_Breeze



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sufferer gives his final sermon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Sermon

I can’t believe this. All I wanted was to make things right.

To stop the killing. To end the bloodshed. To make this wasteland of a planet resemble something that wasn’t monstrous and evil.

So fuck me, right?

I was nothing. I would’ve been a corpse. I’m a pathetic worthless fucking mutant, that’s what you all think of me, right? No Lusus. No friends. I would have died out there, alone.

But then she saved me. A woman who, by all rights, should have walked past. My wonderful mother, a woman who found a wriggler on the side of the road and picked them up, and took them to safety. From her, I learnt kindness. From her, I learnt wisdom.

As we travelled, I saw horrors. Men and women and children twisted into murderers, simply to survive the TYRANNY that this world and this empire throws upon them! Sorrow, and fear, and simple desperation, turned innocents into monsters, for no reason other than it could!

I met a man who, though he stood above me in color, embraced me as brothers! We fought over all things, but we never betrayed each other! We fucking cared for each other, because we could! No other reason, not survival, not necessity, because we could!

I met a woman who tried to kill me, and saw that she did not have to kill to survive. I taught her of my ways. She had no reason to fear, and I no reason to worry. Because of her… Because of her, I found love, and was loved in return. A love beyond any Quadrant you could ever find was mine, because I refused to believe in these blood castes.

I am no great man. I am a wanderer, with naught by a cloak and ideas to my name. And yet I find that everyone else is willing to push me to greatness. The mother who taught me. The brother who pushed me. The lover who gave me strength. These people, all of different colors, made me the man I am. And for those who follow me, they have made me as well.

Where before I was a man, they have made me an idea. An idea that will survive the ending of this world. Blood means nothing. Say it. Blood means fucking nothing. It will NEVER mean anything. It only means what it does because you allow it.

Those of you with blue blood! Become farmers if you wish!

Those of you with rust blood! Become kings if you want!

Blood means nothing in the face of WILL.

Fuck blood. Fuck the courts. Fuck this planet. Fuck everyone who thinks I am wrong. Because while you mock me, I stand here, still alive, in defiance of you.

Fuck this. I saw a world so wonderful, so bright and vibrant, where color meant FUCKING NOTHING, and tried to make it true! But you, all of you, you spat on that! You’d rather be out here, murdering and torturing and LAUGHING AT THE PAIN OF CHILDREN!

You took my mother and enslaved her.

You took my brother and turned his blessing into a curse.

You took the woman I loved and ripped away the one love she has ever known.

Fuck this.

Fuck all of it.

Fuck you.

Fuck you!

FUCK YOU!

FUCK YOU! ALL OF YOU! I SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! YOU PITY ME! YOU DESPISE ME! WELL GOOD! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!

FOR THOSE WHO HATE ME, FUCK YOU! YOU SAW A THREAT TO YOUR POWER, TO THE IDEA THAT A MUTANT COULD BRING PEACE WHERE YOU COULD NOT! FUCK YOU! WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE FUCKING SHITHEADED RIGHT TO JUDGE ME?!

FOR THOSE WHO LOVE ME, FUCK YOU! YOU SAW A FOOL, AND SAW A LEADER! I AM NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC FOOL, CLINGING TO VISIONS OF BEAUTY! NOTHING WILL CHANGE! NOTHING CAN CHANGE! BECAUSE NOBODY WILL LET THIS WORLD CHANGE, BECAUSE NOBODY WILL ALLOW FOR THOUGHT AND FREEDOM AND LOVE TO FLOURISH WITHOUT FEAR!

AND YOU. “HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION”, HAH! YOU’RE NOTHING! JUST A GLORIFIED FISH LYING ON A THRONE! A MURDERER, LIAR, THIEF, WITCH, MONSTER! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING BITCH! NOTHING! I DENOUNCE YOU, PEIXES! OH YES, I KNOW YOUR FUCKING NAME!

YOUR BLOOD MEANS NOTHING! FUCKING WORTHLESS, THAT IS WHAT I CALL YOU! A BLOODIED SLAUGHTERER, A TYRANT WITH NO SENSE OF SELF BEYOND HER VANITY!

FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS EMPIRE, FUCK THIS PLANET, FUCK THE LUSUS YOU ALL RODE IN ON, FUCK TROLLS, FUCK THE WORLD, FUCK BLOOD COLOR, FUCK ME, FUCK EVERY FUCKING THING UNDER THE SUN AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, FUCK THE FUCKING EMPRESS!

FUCK THIS.

I REFUSE THIS WORLD.

AND I WILL RAGE UNTIL I FIND A NEW ONE.

NOW FUCK OFF.

You don’t deserve my sermon.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that the version of the final sermon most people know about wasn't furious enough. So I wrote this.


End file.
